Confide
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Sometimes it helps to talk things out first. Nami Robin, Sanji Usopp nakamaship, UsoNa for The Sacred and Profane.


Tis mainly Nami+Robin and Usopp+Sanji stuff, with discussion on UsoNa.

* * *

Nami wasn't afraid to tell Usopp. She really wasn't- if it were up to her, she would have told him ages ago. Shy and timid were definitely not her things.

The thing was, she was afraid _for _him. If anything went wrong, they'd still be stuck within a hundred feet of each other in the middle of the ocean for a long, long time.

It would be kind of... awkward.

Awkward.

Especially when Robin was looking at her like that.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nami asked, feeling her cheek.

"No." Robin said, a tiny smile on her lips. She turned back to her book, that smile still lingering.

-X-

Usopp was afraid. Sanji had him cornered in the kitchen, after baiting him with a plate of grilled fish.

"I-is there something you'd like to tell me, Sanji?" Usopp asked nervously, eyeing the closed door behind the cook.

"Calm down, moron." Sanji rolled his eye and set the plate of fish on the table. He motioned to the chair. "Sit."

And Usopp sat. He didn't pick up the fork that was tantalizingly within reach, even though the tuna smelled heavenly.

"Nami-san won't be upset." Sanji quietly said, sitting down across from Usopp. He folded his hands beneath his chin and looked at the startled boy. "Yeah, it's kind of easy to figure out when you're always giving her those moony eyes."

"Don't hurt me!" Usopp squeaked, snatching up the fork and holding it in front of him.

"Jeez, shithead, I'm not going to kill you. After all, who _wouldn't _fall in love with Nami-san?" Sanji sighed, gazing over Usopp's head with a dreamy expression.

-X-

"Aren't you being a little silly?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"It's so obvious, I'm surprised neither of you have figured it out yet." Robin said.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"Surely you know." Robin feined a look of surprise.

Nami sighed in defeat. It was no use trying to play dumb with Robin, especially when Robin began to play dumb as well. "Don't you think it would only cause trouble? After all, we're just _nakama_."

"Love can come in many forms, Nami-chan." Robin smiled. "It's up to you to decide which one to choose."

Nami tapped her pen on the side of her desk thoughtfully. "Have _you _ever loved anyone?"

"It all depended on the circumstances."

"Stop being so mysterious."

Robin chuckled. "It's not me we're discussing, Navigator-san. It's you. So, what will you do?"

-X-

"Alright, first off, don't blubber and stutter like a kid." Sanji said, leaning foward in his seat. "Use what you know, and use it _well_. I swear, if you make yourself look like an idiot in front of Nami-san, you're done."

"Hey! What if she _likes _the awkward type?" Usopp challenged.

"Ha. Only the best can deserve Nami-san. So, are you the best?" Sanji asked.

"Uh, I uh-"

"Do you _have _what it takes to _earn _a goddess's affection?" Sanji stared intently at Usopp.

"Well, I did, uh, I mean-"

"NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji suddenly roared, falling back in his seat and crashing to the floor. "Oh beautiful angel from heaven descent, bless us unworthy fools with your graceful presence!"

"Sanji! What the hell?" Usopp jumped up in his seat.

"Oh, sorry. Got carried away for a moment." Sanji sat back up, dusting off his shirt as if nothing had happened. He cleared his throat. "Look, Usopp, just... don't mess things up, okay? Nami-san deserves everything anyone can offer."

Usopp nodded and bit his lip. "I promise."

-X-

"There's no need to worry, besides." Robin said, the book in her lap forgotten. "Everything will work out."

"What if someone gets hurt?" Nami looked up.

"Then all we can do it fix the damages as best we can."

-X-

"You're really going to let me... you know...?" Usopp looked at Sanji incredulously.

"Yup." Sanji nodded gravely, holding his cigarette between his fingers. "It's not up to me to decide who Nami-san loves. If she chooses you, then so be that way."

"Wow... thanks." Usopp smiled hesitantly.

Sanji grinned and stood up, scraping the chair back. "Now go and make a fool out of yourself, Usopp. I'll be rooting for you."


End file.
